Jade (Mortal Kombat)
|-|Edenian= |-|Revenant= Summary Jade is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She first appeared as a secret, unplayable character in Mortal Kombat II, and made her official debut in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Jade is a childhood friend of Princess Kitana. While her motives were unclear, she served Shao Kahn alongside Kitana and Mileena as his personal assassin for most of her life. When Kitana finally turned against Shao Kahn, Jade was ordered to capture her for the Emperor. She ultimately chose to join her friend, and has since loyally assisted Kitana in her quest to free their native realm and restore its original beauty. Now residing in the freed Edenia, Jade is a General of the Edenian Army and continues to dutifully serve Kitana and her mother Sindel. Jade's confident and sassy personality was first portrayed in her Girls Gone Wired campaign video, but later expanded upon throughout her story in Mortal Kombat (2011). Always known for her loyalty towards Kitana, she has proven herself to be a dependable, sincere and devoted friend to the princess. She is sarcastic, patronizing and cocky towards her opponents, and incredibly ruthless towards those she considers a personal enemy (at one point splashing Tarkatan essence on the Edenian traitor, Tanya, and allowing her to be torn to pieces by Baraka's militia). As a female assassin adorned in a green skin-tight outfit, Jade was initially very similar in appearance to Kitana and Mileena, the only noticeable difference being her darker skin (although in the Sega Genesis and Saturn ports of MKII, she has the same skin as Kitana). She appeared first as a hidden, unplayable character in Mortal Kombat II whose moveset were mostly like Kitana's including the use of the fan blade weapon. To reach Jade, the player would fight a one-player game on the match just before the "?" on the map of the mountain. If the player won at least one round of the match using only the Low Kick button (no punches, High Kick, or Block button presses), they would immediately be warped to Goro's Lair to fight Jade. The player did not have to win the match -- only one round -- to fight Jade. Jade would later become a regular character in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Her main weapon of choice is a metal staff, but she also uses razor-edged boomerangs (dubbed "razorangs") as well. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Jade Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: Roughly around 10,000 years old Classification: General of the Edenian | Undead (After being revived as a Revenant) Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, expert martial artist, expert in using her staff, skilled in using her steel fans, Teleportation, Intangibility, can control the trajectory of her weapons, Immortality (Type 1) | Immortality (Types 1 and 7) Attack Potency: Small Town level '(Comparable to Mileena and Kitana, defeated Smoke in a match) 'Speed: Superhuman '''with possibly Supersonic reactions 'Durability: Small Town level '| Small Town level (Immortality makes her hard to kill) '''Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class TJ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Her bo staff that can change its length and transform into a razor rang, steel fans, razor rangs and boomerang Intelligence: Competent tactician considering she's the general of the Edenian army; skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Razor-Rang / Boomerang Up / Boomerang Down:' Jade throws a razorang at her opponent. There were three variations of this move: one that goes straight, one that curved up, and one that curved down. *'''-Reboomerang / Reboomerang Up / Reboomerang Down:' In which the razor-rang returns to strike the opponent a second time. '-Blazing Nitro Kick:' Jade illuminates herself with a green force and kicks her opponent. *'-Eclipse Kick:' This makes the kick go full screen and increases damage. '-Dodging Shadows:' Jade puts a forcefield around herself which causes projectiles to go through her. *'-Shadow Glow:' It illuminates Jade in a purple glow instead of a green glow. This will give her immunity to the knockback effects of any attack, but she still takes the damage like normal. '-Vanishing Winds:' Jade spins with a cloud of green smoke surrounding her and appears behind her opponent. '-Staff Overhead:' Jade jumps up and smashes the opponent with her staff. *'-Staff Smash:' Jade jumps and smashes the opponent quicker than Staff Overhead. '-Staff Grab:' Jade grabs the opponent by the chest with her staff and slams them behind her. *'-Staff Slam:' Jade slams the opponent an additional two times. '-Staff Buster:' Jade rushes behind her opponent, grabs her staff and slams it in the groin. She then pulls it out and smashes them in the back with it, damaging their spine and nearby bones. '''Other:' Not to be confused with the similarly - named characters from Tales Series and Homestuck Key: Edenian | Revenant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Undeads Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 7